


Glitter

by operahousehomicide



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, relationship dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operahousehomicide/pseuds/operahousehomicide
Summary: There was always glitter in his fur.





	Glitter

There was always glitter.

On the day of his interview, Burgerpants had left his idol’s office and floated home on his bike, head soft and heart pounding with excitement at the notion that he’d been hired by _The_ Mettaton. He had parked his bike, chained it firmly to a sagging support beam of his duplex’s front porch, and gone inside to flop onto the couch. He was two pawfuls into a bag of chips before realizing there was glitter in his fur. Fine and pink and as shiny as the star it had come from.

He went to sleep with glitter and chip dust on his paws.

There was glitter when he went in for his training. He stopped worrying about it washing out of his fur when he came home buried in it. His fur sparkled a little under the harsh luminescent lighting of the MTT Burger Emporium if he moved a certain way.

There was glitter the first time Mettaton yelled at him, voice lilting up into a shrill, mechanical crackle. Burgerpants’ boss had settled with one slow breath, then tacked on a, “nevermind that, darling, get back to work”. He didn’t remember what he’d done to illicit a reaction. Perhaps the condiment station wasn’t clean enough. Perhaps he hadn’t been smiling enough. He saw the glitter swim through watery vision, and when he wiped the tears away, his moisture-flattened fur only highlighted the shimmer.

There was glitter when Burgerpants began to realize Mettaton did not see him as an equal. It lingered on his fur, under his claws, on his clothes, as Burgerpants’ dreams slipped through his fingers and shattered upon the linoleum restaurant floor. He felt filthy when he came home and the glitter remained, even after he’d scrubbed furiously at it, willing it away. Mettaton would not leave him alone.

Weeks bled into months, months bled into years. Four solid years with four days off each came to a grinding halt upon the grandiose reveal of Mettaton’s new body. Burgerpants watched the TV in the Burger Emporium from behind the counter. He went home still shaken by the revelation that he was going to have to face _that_ soon. There was glitter on his uniform. There always was.

The first time they made out, Burgerpants shoved up against the door of the freezer in the stockroom, Mettaton’s silicone tongue in his mouth, he walked away with glitter on his whiskers.

The first time Burgerpants went home with Mettaton for the night, he took a shower in the morning. The glitter rinsed its way out of his fur, swirling down the drain with Mettaton’s shampoo. Burgerpants supposed he required it to wash his synthetic hair. He was waterproof, after all. There was glitter slicked on his face, hands, and back by the time he headed back off to work.

The glitter stayed, as resentment and superiority faded simultaneously into casual romance. They grew familiar. Burgerpants became less and less irate with the constant presence of the glitter. He became unanimously fond of it the day Mettaton dabbed a streak of pigment across his nose as they were getting ready in the morning. He would never be able to get rid of it, anyways.


End file.
